Touched
by toinfinityandbeyond23
Summary: Sam goes into a factory with her dad, and meets a mute boy who's half ghost with no friends. As she befriends this boy, she realizes there's more to him than you can talk out of. DXS and AU. Summary by DannyandSamlover!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**As you know, this is my first story. Please be nice- flames are welcome, as long as they make sense. I don't like 'ThIs StOrY sUxX' or 'give up this is bad' reviews. They make absolutely no sense and are silly. If you are going to criticize me, make it constructive and give at least an explanation. That's all I'm asking folks.**

**I've gotten some help from my good friend Imaginary Whisper on this. Also, she asks you review her work too. Kudos to her!**

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**I am currently reading The Silent Boy right now. I got the inspiration for this from that book. It's kind of a parody or 'spin off' of it. I really suggest you read it. It is an excellent book.**

_(General POV)_

Samantha Manson awoke to the sun pouring into her room through her red velvet curtains. She cringed as the bright light hit her face, forcing her to open her amethyst eyes. She turned to her other side, facing the door, hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep before Hannah, her personal maid, came to wake her and get her ready for the day. Sam pulled the covers up over her head.

A knock came upon the door, and a following "Sam? Are you awake yet?"

Sam groaned and let out an "I am now."

"Today is the day you go to work with your father", Hannah said, cracking open the door and peering her head in. "You still plan to go, right?"

Hannah was a hired girl, with red hair and freckles, and bright blue eyes to top it off. She was short for sixteen, and her body and hands had shaped from hard work. Her hair was almost always pulled back and she wore knee length dresses- usually Sam's old ones or ones she brought from her home. An apron always adorned her front. She was usually barefooted or had on some old sandals.

Sam yawned and stretched, pulling herself out of bed, revealing messy ebony hair, a petite frame and pale skin. She walked lazily over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black floor-length dress with a white ribbon on the waist and spaghetti-strap top. It was her favorite late-summer dress.

Hannah moved from the doorway, allowing Sam to change. She appeared a few minutes later to inform Sam that her breakfast was ready.

Sam nodded and put on some her old heels that were worn and close to needing repair. She liked those because they were comfortable and they irked her mother.

She walked swiftly down the stairs, pulling up a little of the front of her dress to avoid tripping. Sam had learned the hard way by not listening to Mrs. Manson.

She appeared in the family's formal dining room, meeting her mother, father, and elderly grandmother for a light breakfast.

Her grandmother smiled warmly and her mother greeted her with a "Good morning, sweetie."

Her father was engaged in the morning paper, as he was every morning. Sam chuckled and sat at her place at the table. Tofu and orange juice awaited her as she looked at what her breakfast was to be. Sam grinned- she enjoyed being a vegetarian.

Her father was a land surveyor, and today his job was to look at some land next to a textile factory. Sam was eager to go- she wasn't interested in her father's job, just the factory next to it. Sam was a very curious teen.

"Father", she said, after a bite of tofu. He kept reading the paper. "Father", Sam said again, with urgency. Sam was also an impatient teen.

"Thurston, dear", Mrs. Manson said. He cleared his throat, looking up at his wife. "Yes honey?"

"Sam was talking to you", she explained. Mr. Manson glanced at Sam. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Today is the day I go to work with you, Father", she said. Mr. Manson blinked and thought for a minute. "It is, isn't it? Eat up, darling, then. Our lunch break isn't until after noon."

Sam smiled. "I will."

Her mother was a teacher- Sam had no desire to go to work with Mrs. Manson; she hated school as it was.

Sam kissed her mother and grandmother good-bye minutes later. "You have fun, Sam", her grandmother said, her wrinkled face tightening as she beamed at Sam. "You've grown up so fast."

Sam smiled at the elderly woman and said, "But I'll always be your little 'Sammy'."

Her mother called as Mr. Manson and Sam were leaving, "You behave! And you should have worn different shoes!"

Her grandmother touched Mrs. Manson's arm. "Relax, Lillian. Sam is a young lady now. She may do as she pleases. And I do not blame her for wearing those shoes- she will be on her feet all day."

Mrs. Manson relaxed and sighed. "Seems just like yesterday I was feeding her a bottle. Now she's out trying a job."

The stable boy, Dash, had already hitched the horses up to the carriage and was waiting with them while Sam and her father walked towards them.

"Good job, Dash. I can take it now", Mr. Manson said. Dash nodded and began making his way back towards the stables to clean stalls and tend other horses.

Mr. Manson helped Sam into the carriage, and then hoisted himself into it.

Dainty, the horse on the right whinnied and clopped her hooves. She loved taking the family places. Fran, the horse on the left, snorted and shook his head, his white mane stirring up dust. He was the laziest horse the Manson's owned.

Mr. Manson pulled on the reins and made a 'click' in his mouth, telling them to go.

The horses started off, Fran being a smart alec, began to trot and throw Dainty out of line. She too began to trot, making the carriage bounce and Sam be bounced clean off her seat.

Mr. Manson slowed the horses down, berating Fran and starting them off again. "I better not be late for work because of that horse", he hissed.

They pulled up to the 100-acre lot that was supposed to be a hotel. Mr. Manson jumped off, and then helped his daughter off. He tied the reins to the hitching post and began the trek up to his colleagues to survey the land and point out things that needed repairing and such.

Sam listened and watched, taking in everything- in one ear and out the other. It was obvious Sam didn't want to be here- she had a bored expression on and was looking around constantly.

When her father and co-workers were involved in their work and were completely oblivious to Sam, she slipped away to the factory. Quietness turned to very noisy as she neared the textile factory. An odor emitted from it- seemed like bleach. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust. "This has got to be bad for their health", she thought.

She stopped short upon entering the factory. (She had gone around back). Children were doing adult jobs. One was at a large tub, throwing lint-covered fabrics into the foul-smelling liquid. "Oh my", she thought.

A few girls were near a conveyor belt, rolling up fabric that had just come from the tub. Their wrinkled hands and watering eyes appalled Sam.

She took a few steps nearer the rear entrance of the facility. The bleach smell got heavier, and she pulled out her hankie to cover her nose from the scent.

Sam heard a loud thud behind her, and whirled around to see what had made it. A Latina girl had fallen down, fainted actually. She lay there, not stirring or making a sound. No one came to help her. Sam didn't know whether to call for help or leave the poor girl lying there. The latter won, upon seeing many more on the ground.

Sam pressed on into the factory, seeing many, many, more children doing jobs that could kill them. The sights saddened her.

Near the weaving looms, however, a young girl with auburn hair and cerulean eyes stopped Sam.

"Whatever are you doing in here?" the girl exclaimed. "Your health could be at risk! You must leave!" Sam blinked. The girl had a frantic look on her face. Sam wanted to stay, but she knew that the girl was just trying to help her.

"I'm…I'm looking for someone. The person is here. I must find them", Sam lied. "Oh. What is their name?" the girl asked.

"I do not know their name. All I know is that they are here and I have been sent to find them and take them with me", Sam said, hoping desperately the girl didn't catch on to her lie.

The girl's face softened. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy", Sam said, saying whatever first came to mind.

"I hope you know what they look like pretty well- all the boys are down at the other end of the factory shoveling coal into furnaces or moving the coal. Usually their faces are covered with soot and coal dust", the girl said. "Oh, and my name is Jazz. It is short for Jazmine. Come find me if you are having trouble- you know where I am", she added, motioning her head towards the loom.

Sam agreed she would and continued walking down the main part of the factory. The bleach smell faded, and a new scent came, making it hard to breathe. Sam knew it was the dust and soot in the air.

Her toes hit something soft and fine. Sam looked down, a surprised look on her face. She had walked right into ground-up coal. The reason it was there was peculair- there was no apparent use for it.

She kept walking, glancing around at the boys around her. All of whom saw her stopped abruptly- none had seen such a lady. Where they come from, their mothers and sisters wore hand-me-downs and rags.

One coal-boy in particular caught her eye. He was at the end of the factory, near the side entrance. He had short, shaggy black hair and tanned skin. He was tall for his age- he didn't look but fourteen. He was standing alone, in a corner in the shadows, like he was hiding from someone or trying to get out of doing work. Sam walked faster to meet the boy.

More boys stopped what they were doing to admire Sam. She paid no attention to them. She had her eye on the one in corner.

By the time she reached where he was standing, her face was gray and she was very sweaty. She smelled of coal and sweat. That didn't matter in the least to her right now.

When she walked up to him, she heard a boy of apparent Asian heritage mutter; "Fenton gets the girl on his _break_. I can't even get one to look at me anytime."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hello", Sam said pleasantly. The Asian boy looked over and said, "He doesn't talk. Some say he's stupid. But he's a hard worker."

Sam blinked. "Why doesn't he talk? Who _doesn't_ talk?" she thought.

"Why don't you talk?" she asked. The boy's eyes met hers. He shrugged. Sam noticed he had gorgeous blue eyes.

"I see you work here in the factory. Do you work here in the coal area?"

The boy shook his head. He walked out the large doorway, motioning Sam to follow.

"His name's Danny!" Sam heard the Asian boy call.

Sam nodded, knowing he could see her.

He led Sam over to a workbench, where woodwork would take place. She saw other boys sculpting wooden spools for thread. Danny led her over to an empty bench, which was his. He showed her a half-sculpted spool. It looked very good, compared to the other boys' spools.

Sam knew he was artistic- she liked artistic guys.

"Are you still on your break?"

The boy looked at a clock inside the factory. He sighed and shook his head. Sam was delighted. Now she got to see him make and possibly finish his spool.

The boy sat down and began to press a foot pedal, making the spool spin clockwise. Danny picked up a chisel and began to shape the spool. Little wood chips flew off, some hitting his face, but the boy didn't seem to care.

Sam watched as the middle got smaller and the ends got rounder and larger. It was amazing to her.

Danny let the machine slow down, and stops. He examined it, then his expression saddening as he saw he had made a small mess up. Sam did not see where he had messed up- they looked just like everyone else's.

But Sam knew that he could tell and he began to take it off the stand. Sam stopped him.

"Since you messed up on that, can I have a go at it?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, but stood up for Sam to sit down. He showed her how to press the foot pedal to go the same speed he was. He gave her the chisel and watched as she tried to copy his smooth movements.

He shook his head and twitched the corners of his mouth in humor. He put his hand over Sam's and guided it the way he did. He tried to show her she had to grip the chisel lower to get it right, but he knew that she was afraid of it.

He nudged her leg with his foot, telling her to let up on the foot pedal. She rose up slowly on it, like Danny did. She hoped she had done at least something right.

When the machine stopped spinning, the spool looked quite different.

"Errrr…" Sam started. Danny furrowed his brow.

The left end of it had disappeared. There was no end on it- it was just round. Even if it wasn't usable, Sam wanted to keep it. Danny was about to throw it in the waste pile, but Sam took it from him. "I want to keep it."

Danny shrugged.

The girl called Jazz and Mr. Manson came around the corner. "Sam!" he called. "What are you doing back there?"

"I'm just watching how…spools are made, Father! That's all! Is it time to leave?"

"Yes! Come on now!"

"I'll see you later. Tomorrow maybe", Sam said quietly to Danny.

His eyes met hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! WOW!!!**

**11 reviews on my first fic! That's pretty good! Now I feel special and I am very proud of myself. Personally I thought that this would flunk, but you guys proved me wrong! Keep on reviewin' and you'll get more! **

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. I also do not own The Silent Boy, Lois Lowry does.**

**I have finished The Silent Boy, so this will be a little bit better. Of course, it will not, in any way, be so similar that it's basically the book Danny Phantom style. It will be different. Expect something that you wouldn't later on in this fic!!!**

_(General POV)_

_**September 9, 1912**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today I went to work with Father and I saw the textile factory next to the hotel reservation. It was a pitiful sight. I was very appalled. But I met a boy called Danny that doesn't talk. I know he can, but he just doesn't. He taught me how to spin a spool a little. (I still have the one I spun.) I want to go back very soon. I hope Father lets me come along with him the next time he goes to the reservation.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sam**_

Sam shut her diary with a snap. She sighed and looked around. "Look at what I have. Those children are risking their lives to put bread on the table, and I eat bread numerous times a week", she thought.

She got up to poke the fire one more time before she turned in for the night. As she was poking it, Hannah peered in. "Sam, your father wants to see you."

Sam put the fire-poker down and slid on her house slippers and followed Hannah down the stairs.

Her father was waiting in the parlor, a very exasperated expression on his face, but yet he was staring straight into the fireplace.

Sam stood at the doorway, not knowing whether to come in or wait. Her father made a motion with his hand, telling her to come and sit next to him. She walked towards the seating area where her father was waiting. Sam knew what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Samantha", he said slowly. She cringed at her full name. "I am not pleased with you."

"I know", she said timidly.

"Why did you run off like that today? You had my colleagues and I worried sick", he said tonelessly.

She foundered for a statement. "I was interested in the factory next door. I was eager to explore that."

"I understand, Samantha, but you should have told me. I am letting you off with a warning this time. Do not let it happen again", he said tonelessly again, still staring at the fire.

"Yes, sir", Sam said, rising from her seat.

"Do not leave. I am not through with you yet", Mr. Manson said.

Sam sat down again.

"Who was that you were with?"

"It was a boy who worked with spools. He makes them for the factory. He is a nice fellow."

"I see. You met his sister also. The girl by the weaving looms?" he said. "That is his sister Jazmine. She told me she had just saw you go through the factory. You are very lucky she stopped you and asked what you were doing. You told her you were looking for someone. Is this true?"

Sam was dumbfounded. "Err…no, sir. I knew she wanted me out of the place, but yet I wanted to keep looking around. I…I'm sorry. I lied and I ran off. I know you aren't happy with me right now."

"Yes. Sam, I am going back to the reservation tomorrow. You are welcome to come with me again if you wish. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"That if you choose to go back into the factory, that you let I or one of my colleagues that you are going to. Do not make me run after you like that and get my heart rate above normal again", he concluded.

"Yes, sir. I will go with you tomorrow. Good-night, Father."

"Good-night, Sam. Get plenty of sleep. You will need it", he said, eyes still locked on the fire.

Sam rose from her green velvet chair and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Manson came out from the dining room. "How did it go, Thurston?"

"It went well. She understood what I was trying to tell her. But I'm worried", he said, his hands clasping together.

"About what, dear?"

"Sam and that boy. She said herself that he was a 'nice fellow'."

Mrs. Manson's face softened. "She will be fine. Do not act lenient around her or you will make her suspicious. Let her do things as she pleases. She is almost fifteen now. You should not be worried."

"But I am. It's a father's job."

"I understand, honey, but don't get involved too much or you will anger her."

Mr. Manson sighed. "I know, Lillian, but I do not understand something."

"What?"

"Why was Sam talking to a boy that cannot talk himself?"

* * *

Sam woke late the next morning. She looked at her wall clock and chided herself. "Now Father will not be pleased with me today, too. I hope he waited on me."

It was quite cool in her room, signaling Sam that it was going to be a very chilly day.

She bustled around in her wardrobe before she found her favorite wool skirt and vest set, complete with white stockings and a purple turtleneck. Sam decided to wear her winter flats today, considering that it would keep her feet much warmer than yesterday's old heels.

Sam hurried down her stairs, almost tripping over her skirt material. She found Hannah coming up the stairs with a dusting cloth.

"Sam, slow down or you will hurt yourself! Wherever are you going?" Hannah asked.

"I am going to work with Father again today, Hannah. Do you know if he has already left?"

"No, he just sat down to breakfast not long ago. Yours is on the table. I was on my way to wake you before I tended to my dusting job. You had better go and eat- your breakfast is getting cold", Hannah said.

Sam nodded and jogged to the dining room, panting a little. Mr. Manson looked up. "You are up early. Remember what we talked about last night."

Sam glanced at her mother. "Yes, Father."

Crescent rolls and a red apple awaited her at the table. Sam sat down and began to gulf down her food, seeing her father already finished.

"Slow down, Sammy, or you will make yourself throw all of that back up!" her grandmother warned.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "That's the second time today that I have been told to slow down. Who's next to tell me, Danny?" she thought.

Mr. Manson waited patiently for his daughter to eat at an efficient speed. Sam had taken one bite from her apple and had eaten two crescent rolls before she claimed she was done.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson glanced at each other. Thurston knew why she was in such a hurry.

Danny.

"Well, alright if you say you are done. Let's go", Mr. Manson said, getting up from his chair.

Sam rose quickly, already heading for the foyer. Dash had Fran and Dainty already hitched up. She bounded out of the door to the carriage, but not before grabbing her wool coat and woven scarf.

Mr. Manson hadn't even told his wife and mother good-bye before Sam had left the dining room.

"She sure is eager", the grandmother sighed. "She is growing up way too fast."

"Yes", Mrs. Manson agreed.

"Well, I had better get out there before she leaves without me", Mr. Manson joked. "I will see you this evening."

Mr. Manson walked out of his mansion and to his daughter and carriage.

Sam was talking to Fran and Dainty as her father walked up. "Ready to go so quickly, Sam?" he asked.

"Yes. I am only interested in the factory- you know that. I think I am going to watch how things work this time- and not lie to stay in there", she replied.

Mr. Manson smiled. "That's good. But be sure to tell me before you run off there, alright?"

"I will", Sam replied.

Dainty and Fran started off, this time Fran staying in line and being a good horse. It was still extremely early- most people were just setting out for work or eating breakfast.

Sam saw Danny and Jazz walking, probably to the factory.

She told her father to slow the carriage when she saw them coming their way.

"Hey Danny, Jazz!" she called.

They turned, confused looks on their faces.

"Do you want a ride to the factory?" Mr. Manson offered.

Jazz and Danny glanced at each other and nodded. They walked around back and grabbed onto the back bar and climbed up on the rear of the carriage.

Mr. Manson started off again, Danny and Jazz bouncing in the back.

Sam turned in her seat. "Hello Danny."

Danny looked at her, a surprised and happy look on his face.

"Hello, Jazz."

Jazz smiled. "Hello, Sam. How are you today?"

Sam smiled back. "I'm fine, you?"

"Fine", Jazz answered. "We're almost to the factory- are you going back to the hotel site?"

"Yes", Sam answered. "But I'm going back to the factory."

A pained look crossed Jazz's face.

"Do not worry. I won't be near the coal area or the bleach tubs", Sam assured her.

Jazz's pained look still remained on her face. She knew what Sam would be doing.

The carriage stopped at the reservation, Danny, Jazz, and Sam hopping off and setting off towards the factory.

"Father, I am going with Danny and Jazz", Sam said before she left.

Mr. Manson looked at his daughter of fourteen years. "Alright. Be safe, Sam."

She nodded, and walked towards the waiting Danny and Jazz.

The large factory door was closed, so Danny walked in front of the girls to open the door. (Sam was particularly looking at his arms as he was opening the door…).

The metal door opened to reveal a near empty factory. Only the coal-boys and bleach-girls were there. No spool-makers or loom-weavers were there. And definitely no 'tourists'.

Sam followed Jazz to her weaving loom and watched Jazz begin work. The many threads and the fast motion of her hands made Sam dizzy. She told Jazz that she couldn't watch her and that she was going to Danny's place.

Jazz nodded.

Danny had already fashioned a spool by the time Sam reached his area. The other people that had arrived had only begun.

Sam watched as Danny spun the machine, sculpting the spool and his eyes dead set on the chisel and crafting the spool to perfection. She watched his graceful hand movements, and when he would occasionally look up to see if she was still there, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks.

The bell rang for lunch and break. Sam looked around her as everyone rose from their places, letting out sighs and puffs. She also watched as everyone pulled out a slice of bread and cheese or some plain bread or simply an apple.

Her lunch was to be a salad with dressing and a side of celery and carrots. She decided to wait until she was hungry to eat.

Danny brought out a large chunk of bread from his pocket. He looked around him and motioned Sam to follow him.

She trotted behind him, her skirt blowing in the wind. Danny was nibbling on his bread and looking around.

He led Sam to a vast wooded area located a few feet behind the factory. She could hear the sound of running water and the rustling of animals.

Danny walked to a well-worn trail down to a river, complete with a waterfall. Even if was the beginning of September, the leaves were still green and the water was crystal-clear.

Danny settled himself on a near-by rock and patted the seat next to him. Sam strode over and sat down close to him.

"You know, Danny, even if I only met you yesterday, it seems that I've known you forever", she said, chuckling.

Danny nodded.

"There's something about you I really like- considering you do not speak. You simply seem trustworthy and loyal. I like those kinds of people."

He nodded again.

"So, how long have you worked here in the factory?" she asked.

Danny held up six fingers.

"Years?"

He nodded.

"Six years. That's quite a while. This is a very nice place. Do you come here often?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. Why not?"

A blue mist escaped his mouth right before he took a bite of his bread.

**Ok. On a little side note, this is an OOC fic. Characters will not be like their normal selves. Keep that in mind!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile, I know. I had a tiny case of writer's block. I usually try to update every 3-5 days. I'm sorry if I get off every here and there. Also, I'm the type that posts one story at a time. It frustrates me when I have two or three stories to work on. **

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. I also do not own The Silent Boy, Lois Lowry does.**

**I have a little Christmas one-shot planned for some time later. The only type of fic I do when I have a full-length story in the process are one-shots. They are simple and usually take up thirty minutes to write and post opposed to 4 days for chapters.**

_(General POV)_

Danny's shoulders slouched. "Oh man", he thought.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know your breath could show that clearly when it's cold outside", she thought.

Danny glanced at Sam and looked up. The blue mist escaped from his bread-ridden mouth again. The ghost was near-dangerously near.

Danny looked at Sam with an intense expression. He jerked his thumb back towards the factory, telling her to go back as fast as she could. Sam shook her head.

"No. I'm staying. I want to know what's going on." Her expression was firm- that meant she wasn't leaving at all.

His lips tightened into a tight line. He blinked several times, trying to figure out what to do before it was too late. And too late it was.

A ghost appeared, a puff of blue smoke coming out from behind it. It looked like a genie- something that granted wishes.

Danny shook his head and shrugged. He climbed off of the rock and stood still.

A silver ring appeared at his waist, expanding up and down, changing all clothing and hair and eye color. He was now floating in mid-air, and his hair was now glossy silver and his eyes were a glowing green. He was wearing a black cotton whole suit that had white gloves and boots, and a belt around the waist. An odd symbol adored his chest.

Sam's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. This was scientifically impossible. A human could not have an alter ego.

Danny's expression firmed and his eyes were dead set on the ghost. He mouthed her name.

"Yes, Desiree is my name", she chortled. "How is life going, mute boy?"

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't blame me, it was your decision to loose the ability to talk, not mine", said the green wish-granting ghost. "If I remember correctly, I overheard you saying that you wished you couldn't talk anymore because everything you say is either bad or comes out wrong."

Sam stood on the ground, shivering and stunned.

"I want it back", he mouthed.

Desiree put a hand to her ear. "Sorry, can't hear you sweetie."

Danny's fists clenched. His eyes glowed a deep yellow. Desiree backed off.

"What…what are you doing?"

Ice flew out of Danny's hands. Desiree slammed into the water below. There was so much ice power that the entire lake froze over, including the waterfall.

Sam looked up at Danny. He looked at her solemnly. Her face changed from stunned to an understanding look and he floated down in front of her. Green eyes looked up at her with total disgrace.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. His eyes stayed glued to the ground. Sam stepped closer to him, forcing his head up to look at hers.

His face was right at hers, but embarrassed and ashamed eyes remained towards the ground.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about", Sam whispered. "You should be proud of these…these…powers you have. No one in Amity Park has this…gift."

He glanced at her.

"Danny…" she began.

A rumbling sound came from under the ice. Desiree broke out of it, looking furious. She saw the two standing close together and saw Sam as a prime opportunity to make Danny pay for what he had done to her.

She swiftly came towards them, grabbing Sam's free arm. She yelled in horror.

"DANNY!"

"Sam!" he mouthed.

He pushed off from the ground, determined to get Sam to safety and destroy Desiree.

Desiree sped up, upon seeing Danny close behind her. She flew over the factory, then over the hotel reservation.

Mr. Manson saw a green object traveling quite fast above his head. And that green object had his daughter.

He dropped his clipboard and screamed in fear.

His colleagues jumped, looking straight at him. They looked up, upon seeing him doing it.

Their mouths dropped- none had ever seen what they just saw.

The green flying object sped up, and Sam yelled louder. Another object was following them quite close behind them. The object shot a green, thick liquid from his left hand, hitting the other green object.

The green object yelped in pain, losing its grip on Sam. The other object swooped to catch her around the torso with one arm. Her thin arms instinctively went around his neck and she stopped yelling.

The concern written all over Danny's face relaxed Sam. The glowing green eyes looked relieved when she stopped yelling and saw she wasn't hurt.

Seeing he had no time to put Sam firmly on the ground with her father and avoid Desiree killing everyone around him, Danny looked back in the ghost's direction.

Fuming, Desiree fired another attack, aiming at Sam.

She gasped and buried her head in the crook of Danny's neck. A cold sensation washed over her, causing her to jerk her head up so hard that her neck popped. She looked down and saw Danny glowing a bluish white.

The attack did not touch neither one of them.

Desiree screamed in agony. Danny fired ghost-blast after ghost-blast to try and wear her out. It wasn't long before each was panting and exhausted.

Danny pulled a small, silver metal container out of his pocket and flew over to Desiree and scooped her up and screwed the cap on tightly. She did not even try to escape.

He slid the container back in his pocket and his eyes diverted back to Sam.

She looked up at him, forcing a grin. This entire mishap was all his fault-just because he had made a friend.

"Danny", she breathed. "That was horrifying. But it was something I'll never forget…what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Stop", Sam said. "I know a fair amount about you and I do not plan to ignore it. I am your friend now. If there is anything I can do, tell me Danny. That's what friends are for. I am not afraid of you now. You know where I live- the Manson house is the biggest on the block. Come see me anytime, night or day Danny. You mean too much to me now for me to let you go."

Danny took a deep breath, apparently trying to make a sound come out of his mouth.

No sound came out.

Danny blinked several times and glanced at the container in his pocket.

"She didn't give you your voice back, did she?" Sam asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"Well, now I at least know you can talk and are not deaf."

Danny chuckled.

"SAMANTHA!" came a yell from below. She cringed.

Danny looked down, seeing her father waving frantically. He began to descend from the air.

Sam's stomach looped and she closed her eyes, and Danny once again chuckled.

Her eyes jerked open once her feet hit the ground. Mr. Manson ran towards them.

"Sam! Are you all right!?" he said, panting. She nodded, looking up at Danny, who had a blank expression on his face.

Mr. Manson jerked his daughter away from the black-clothed figure.

"Who is that?" Mr. Manson asked Sam quietly.

"Da-…err…the ghost that saved my life. I am grateful, Father."

"Is this true? Did you save my daughter's life?"

Danny shrugged and nodded.

"Very well then. Thank you, err…ghost. I appreciate it", Sam's father said, but still staring at Danny like he would hurt everyone around him.

"The ghost won't hurt anyone, Father. After all, he did save me from a certain death", she explained.

"I do not care, Samantha. He is a ghost, as you say. It matters not that he saved your life. I do not want you around this…non-human object again, do you understand?" he muttered to Sam.

Sam's expression saddened, knowing she had to obey. "Yes, Father."

Danny's expression remained the same, but his eyes told differently.

"Now if you'll excuse us, ghost…" Mr. Manson began.

Danny nodded and flew back towards the woods. Sam saw the silver light and watched Danny turn back to them to watch until they left or until he could run back to the factory unnoticed.

Sam let out a deep breath and turned to her father.

Thurston looked back at Sam, noting that she wanted to go home. He checked his pocket watch. It read near six o'clock.

"Alright, everyone. It is time to leave. We will meet back here tomorrow at eight A.M. Good-bye."

Sam and her father began the walk back towards the carriage. She saw Danny running as fast as his legs could carry him back to the factory.

The entire walk down to the carriage was complete silence.

Mr. Manson hoisted himself into the carriage, seeing Sam needed no help. She did not look at her father.

Mr. Manson sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Sam?"

"I do not know."

"First you ran off to the factory and now you get saved by a blasted ghost. Trouble follows you wherever you go."

Sam felt her eyes well up with tears.

"You know, Father, all I was trying to do was make some friends. The people in the factory are nice-even if they are of low income. Money does not matter to me so as it does you. Now you are trying to take me away from my friends because I wasn't safe."

"Sam…" Mr. Manson began.

"I do not care to hear it, Father. Danny is my only friend. Jazz is nice, but I could never think of her as a friend like I do Danny. I am almost fifteen years old, Father. I am almost of age to marry. I am not going to continue to live like this-my world revolving around you and safety. Mother does not care what I do. She knows I can take care of myself, given help if needed or asked for", Sam said, her voice obviously cracking.

"Do not bring your mother into this", Mr. Manson stated firmly.

"Why ever not? Mother trusts me, Father. You need to learn to let go. I want to do whatever I want, Father. How else will I learn independence if not learned now? I cannot lean on someone for the rest of my life, especially a husband. Do you know now what I am getting at?"

Mr. Manson sighed. "I understand Sam, but it's a father's job to-".

"I know, I know, to make sure his daughter is safe and receives no bodily harm and finds a suitable husband. Did it occur to you that I might not be like other young women my age? I knew from the start I was different. I do not want to be like everyone else. What does it matter that I want to befriend a ghost? You should not care. He has powers- he can protect me if any harm comes my way."

Thurston knew his daughter was right. But he did not want to show that he knew. "Yes, Sam, but he can use those powers the wrong way. I do not want to have to file a missing persons report because you befriended him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do, but let up, Father. I do not want to keep living like this. I want…I want to be free like everyone else is."

"Everyone else's fathers do not care about their daughters, Sam."

"Yes they do. They just have learned to let their daughters experience life on their own before the time comes and they have to learn the hard way."

Mr. Manson gave up. "Fine, Samantha. I will not argue anymore. But you be sure not to come to me if you need help or anything, because I will not give it. After all, you are an adult now."

Sam shook her head. Now he was simply acting silly.

The carriage stopped and Sam hopped out, knowing her father would not help her. Dash came around from the back of the house to take the horses and carriage.

Sam followed her father up the front walk. Mr. Manson opened the door, leaving it open for Sam and for her to shut.

She shook her head again. "It is not my fault."

She smelled dinner cooking, and Sam's nose wrinkled. Her appetite disappeared.

"Hello, dearie. How was your day?" her grandmother asked.

She forced a smile and shrugged. The elderly woman knew something was wrong, for Sam did not act like this every day.

Sam started up the stairs.

"Sam, come here", her grandmother said. Sam glanced at her and shook her head.

"Please come here", her grandmother pleaded. Sam stopped short on the stairs and looked at her grandmother. "Not now", she said quietly.

Her grandmother sighed and wheeled herself back into the parlor with Sam's mother.

Sam shut and locked the door behind her. She glanced at the clock. Six forty-five. It had not even begun to get dark yet.

She kicked off the winter flats and laid back on her bed. Hannah knocked on the door. "Sam, I must dust in here."

"No, Hannah. Not now."

"But I must!"

"If anyone asks you why you didn't, tell them to come to me. And be sure to tell them that's what I told you to do."

Sam heard her footsteps going down the hall. She leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes.

She awoke to moonlight pouring into the window. She glanced at the clock. Nine-sixteen.

She sighed and looked down. "Looks like I did not change."

Sam changed into a black silken pajama set, and took down her hair. She walked over to the mirror.

"Am I pretty?" she questioned herself. She was short, and had shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. No one else had purple eyes. That was different, yet it went well with her hair.

She knew an hourglass figure lurked under the large clothes that she wore. Danny saw her as a friend. But he never said- well, motioned that she was pretty.

All of the other boys in the factory looked at her because she was a lady. A lady was meant to be pretty. But without the make-up and corsets, would she still be a pretty young woman?

"Why am I asking myself this for? This is ridiculous. I would have to ask a guy my age to tell me if I was pretty. Danny would tell me, but he could only motion that I am. He could not tell me if I really was or not", she thought.

She sighed and sat down on the large chair in the corner of her room, but not before picking up her favorite book, Anne of Green Gables and a kerosene lamp.

Sam flipped to the spot that she had left off from and began reading. Thirty minutes passed. Nine forty-six.

She marked her place and shut the book. Her stomach growled. Sam put the book back on the table and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get an apple.

She came back and noticed that she took longer than normal. It was ten o'clock.

Sam sat back down into the chair, and stared at the ceiling, taking slow bites from the red apple.

Forgetting to look every once in a while to see where she was in the apple, Sam bit into the core. A seed was in her mouth.

She looked at the apple and took the seed out of her mouth. She ran back downstairs to throw it away and came back upstairs to her washbasin to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Just as she was about to turn in for the night, a knock came on her window.

Sam jumped. Whoever could be at her window except…

Danny.

She hurriedly finished brushing her teeth and ran the rag loosely over her face. Knowing her hair was disarray, she quickly brushed her hair and walked over to her window.

Danny was floating there, blushing when Sam came to the window in her pajamas. She opened it. "It is alright. I do not care if you see me in my nightclothes."

Danny nodded and extended his hand.

A confused look took Sam's face and Danny took her left hand and pulled her out into the cool night air.

"I'm afraid Danny."

His look softened and he put an arm around her waist. She latched her arms around his neck, desperately trying not to be scared.

Danny took off slowly. Sam opened her eyes and looked around. Her open window and soft light loomed in the background.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Danny put a finger to his lips.

Sam looked at him curiously.

He sped up, but not too fast. She looked around some more, noticing that Amity Park was a fairly large city. Lights were still on in houses and shops. Smoke was still pouring from chimneys.

Danny flew her to the left, over towards the large, green mountains and stopped and turned.

Sam gasped. The city looked gorgeous at night. Surrounded by lush forestry and mountains, it looked indestructible. By armies, that is.

Danny descended from the air, and another cold sensation worked its way around Sam. She looked and Danny and only saw his outline. She looked at herself and saw the same. Invisibility.

He took her over to a part of town where she had never been. Small, wooden houses were scattered all over the place.

There were very few lights on. No chimneys or stables. No gardens. And definitely no cars.

Danny flew lower, heading towards one house. It was a one story house, but it had one horse and a cow. He stopped in front of a front window.

A large, plump man sat in a chair, and a red-headed lady sat across from him. A girl that Sam recognized as Jazz walked into the room.

"Is this your house?"

Danny nodded.

"Jazz, is she your sister?"

He nodded again.

"And that dark-headed man, is he your father? And the red-headed lady, is that your mother?"

He nodded.

He looked at the clock over on the table nearest his father.

Ten forty-five.

It was far too late for a lady to be out.

Danny started off again, this time going faster. He felt Sam's arms tighten around his neck. At least she could hold her eyes open.

He flew over town again, allowing her to look down at it. He stopped in front of her window.

"Thanks, Danny. That was amazing. I hope we could do that again some time."

Danny shrugged and nodded.

Sam looked at her clock. Ten fifty-eight.

"It is almost eleven o'clock. Aren't your parents worried?"

Danny shook his head.

"Oh", Sam said, ending with a large yawn.

Danny smiled. He waved and began back towards his house.

Sam grinned. "All each of us wanted was a friend. Look at us now. We're content and we have very few worries", she thought.

She watched as Danny flew quickly to the other side of town.

**Ok then. I tried to make it long and make sense without giving too much away, considering y'all waited a pretty good while. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back! Writing this has turned out to be harder than I thought. I thought that I had it all planned out and that I could do it and have it done in a blink of an eye and move on to my next story, but man, was I wrong.**

**Oh well, at least I'll have a little fluffy Christmas fic in the making after this chapter. Keep an eye out for The Gift Of Giving!**

**_Disclaimer- _I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**Well, onward I suppose.**

_(General POV)_

Sam had decided the previous night that she wouldn't wake early to go to work with her father. The argument that occurred yesterday still rang in her head. Instead, she woke to Hannah knocking on the door frantically.

"Sam! Sam! Sam, you must wake now! You are needed immediately!"

Still being half-asleep and still light sensitive, she cringed when she opened her amethyst eyes and her voice was still very thick from sleep.

"Sam!" came another frantic call.

Sam shook her head and rubbed her eyes and stretched before Hannah's calls registered in her head. Obviously she slept like a log.

The ebony headed fourteen-year-old girl slid out of her bed and walked lazily to her door and swung it open.

"Yes Hannah."

"Sam, your grandmother is terribly ill! And you are the only Manson family member home! You _must come now_!" urged the housemaid.

Sam's eyes widened. "Grandmother!"

She shoved Hannah out of the way and dashed down the stairs, not caring that she was still in her nightclothes.

Hannah followed suit, red braids bouncing behind her. The two teens ran to Sam's grandmothers' room and stopped.

Lying on her feather bed, the elderly Mrs. Manson lay ill. Her face was very pale, and she was unmoving.

Sam strode over to the bed while Hannah remained at the doorway. "Grandmother?"

"Sam", the sickly woman groaned.

"What's…what's wrong?"

"I am ill, Samantha."

"Hannah, go call the doctor", Sam said, not taking her eyes off of her grandmother.

"I have tried. Twice, actually. I could not get anyone to answer", Hannah said, a frown appearing on her face.

"Did anyone know about you before they left?" Sam asked the older lady.

"No, Sammy, they didn't. Neither your father nor mother. I am not worried about it, to be truthful sweetie. I am past the old age mark. I'm over it", she joked. "It's time."

"No, no it's not", Sam whined. "You can't."

"I apologize Sam. But the good Lord is calling me back, and I have no choice but to obey. I have been blessed with many wonderful years of life, so I do not mind leaving."

"But-"

"There's no 'buts' Sam. If it is my time, it is. If I happen to go before your mother and father return from their jobs, tell them please. Do not keep it a secret until my funeral date comes."

Sam directed her eyes towards the floor. "Yes, grandmother."

"That's a good girl, Sammy. Thank you. Make all the friends you can. Even if they are ghosts. Do not forget that." Her breathing slowed. "Sam?"

She looked up, tears pooling behind her eyes.

"Could you go and get me a glass of water?"

"I will do it, ma'am", Hannah offered.

"No, thank you Hannah. I want Sam to do it. I would like you to stay at your place at the doorway."

Sam walked out of the room and her grandmother still lay in the same position that she and Hannah found her in.

Not even a split second after Sam had gone, Hannah gasped.

Sam walked into the kitchen; thanking God they had indoor plumbing and running water.

She took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, accidentally letting it fill over because her tear-welled eyes wouldn't let her see. Sam poured a little out and wiped the excess water off with the dishtowel.

She walked quickly back to her grandmother's room and stopped short upon seeing Hannah staring straight at her. Her face softened and a frown appeared on her face again.

Sam dropped the glass and let it shatter, spraying her and Hannah with water. She broke into sobs and collapsed.

Hannah strode over, putting an arm around the distraught girl's shoulders.

"It's ok, Sam", she said. "Everything will be fine."

"I didn't even get to see her die", Sam said between sobs.

"I know you didn't. She didn't want you to. That's why she made me stay with her instead of you. I am going to try to phone the doctor again, Sam. Leave this mess for Bess to clean up."

Sam stood up and walked into her now late grandmother's room.

The deceased woman still lay still and her snow-white hair was falling into her face. Sam extended a shaking hand and moved it back to its place.

Sam saw something glitter around her grandmother's neck. She knew it to be the necklace that she and Mr. Manson picked out for her on her birthday eight years ago. She pulled it around until she got to the clasp and undid it and put it around her own neck. It dangled daintily off of her small neck and it glittered even more.

She looked at the elderly woman's hands and glanced at the two rings she wore. Sam took them off and held them in her own.

Tears streamed down her face once again. Hannah walked back into the room again and told Sam quietly that the doctor would be over shortly.

As Sam and Hannah sat in the parlor waiting on the doctor to arrive, the raven-haired girl remembered something.

"'Make all the friends you can. Even if they are ghosts. Do not forget that.'", were some of her grandmother's last words.

Danny.

She clutched the rings tighter and prayed that Danny would come back to her window that night.

A long black sedan pulled up in front of the Manson mansion and she and Hannah rose to greet the doctor.

Hannah opened the door and let the doctor in. Sam stepped out into the foyer and looked at the doctor.

"I have been informed that there has been a death here. Please escort me to the victim's deathbed", he said.

Sam nodded and Hannah closed the door. An ambulance stopped behind the black sedan. Hannah shook her head.

Sam showed the doctor to her grandmother's room. The doctor nodded and showed himself back to the front door. He motioned for the people in the ambulance to bring the stretcher.

Sam stood to the side and watched as the doctor and the paramedics lifted Mrs. Manson onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"You will need to notify your parents about this terrible misfortune, Miss. Good-bye and good luck", said the doctor before leaving.

Sam nodded and watched the ambulance and the doctor drive off towards town. She glanced at the clock on the foyer wall. Two twenty-five. Her mother would be back in a little over an hour.

Hannah went off to do chores, upon Sam telling her that she would be fine.

Sam walked back into her grandmother's room. It seemed so empty now. Although Sam knew that her grandmother would pass on, she did not expect it to be so soon.

She walked over to the vanity and opened the antique music player. A cheery tune emitted from it. It sounded so familiar but it seemed so new.

As she was swaying to the music, Sam heard her mother enter the house. "Sam darling, I'm home!"

She shut the music box and put the rings back into the jewelry box.

The saddened girl met Mrs. Manson in the foyer.

"What's the matter?"

"Grandmother died today", Sam said quietly.

Mrs. Manson dropped her bag and gasped. She ran in the direction of the late woman's bedroom.

"It's true", she breathed. A silent tear leaked its way down her face.

Sam walked up next to her mother and looked at her. Lillian looked back at her daughter. The mother and child embraced and sobbed into each other's shoulders.

Mr. Manson arrived from the hotel reservation early. Mrs. Manson broke the news to him.

His face paled and all nerves in his body went numb. He put a hand to his forehead and slumped into the nearest chair.

Sam had already gone upstairs, bringing a few crackers and some juice with her. She was still in her pajamas so she curled up on her bed and hugged her legs to her and buried her face into her knees.

She sat quietly that way for quite a while. She took small nibbles from a cracker and sipped from her juice.

Noticing that her clock said nine forty-seven, the depressed young woman walked over to her wardrobe and changed into a purple satin pajama set and sat down in her velvet chair and directed her eyes to her large bedroom window.

Green eyes appeared in the window and Sam stood up abruptly and opened it. Immediately Danny knew something was wrong.

He took her by the waist again and flew over Amity, this time heading into the mountains near a brook in which he knew. He landed softly and Sam pulled away.

She sat down on a large rock and Danny settled himself next to her. He waited patiently until she was ready to talk-something he desperately wished he could do right now.

Her eyes remained aimed at the ground.

"My grandmother died today. She meant so much to me. I do not know what I will do."

His face softened and he reverted back into human form. Sam stood up, ignoring the flash of silver light. She walked towards the edge of the brook, Danny close behind.

Sam sighed quietly. Danny draped an arm across her shoulders. Silent tears began to stream down her face again.

"All these years, she's always been there for me. She even taught me to talk. All I have left of her now is this golden necklace and her bedroom objects. I hadn't even been awake an hour and she died."

Danny pulled her into a firm hug. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was allowing himself to be her shoulder to cry on. He was her only friend and she was his only friend.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back softly. Moonlight lit up the brook and the sound of running water sounded like more people crying. Mysterious forestry assured them they were alone-from people that is.

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then you have no idea what it's like. It hurts so bad."

Danny nodded close to her head to let her know he answered.

Sam pulled away and stared into the brook. She followed the water's current with her eyes and looked at the moon. She choked back more sobs.

Danny was beginning to feel Sam's pain; her normal vibe had changed and it was affecting him. He pulled her into another hug, this more tighter and more secure.

Sam's tears stopped and her body relaxed a few minutes later. Danny moved a little to allow himself to see why. She had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

Danny shook his head and picked her up bridal style and flew her home quickly. He laid her onto her bed and blew out her candles.

He shut her window before he left. The boy looked at her, eyes full of pity, sorrow, and sympathy. He regained intangibility and flew off into the night.

The half-ghost half-human boy flew back to the same spot they were just at. He let Desiree out again. Simply the sight of her made his eyes glow a deep yellow and his hands emit a high-energy ghost ray.

Once she was out of the cylindrical container, Danny rose to her height.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Voice. Now.", he mouthed.

**Cliffie. Review and you'll see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok then. So maybe it didn't take me long this time, but it's a chapter nevertheless. I've already gotten over 20 reviews for this thing, and all of the feedback has been making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside-and that doesn't happen that often. So keep on reviewing and maybe Danny'll get his voice back soon…you never ever know!**

**_Disclaimer- _I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**And I know I said that I'd be working on a little Christmas one-shot after the last chapter, but I fibbed. Sometime soon I will though!**

_(General POV)_

Desiree looked startled. But then she grinned.

"Sorry ghost child, but I still can't hear you!" she taunted as she rose higher in the air. Even the moon and stars got scared-clouds began moving in from nowhere.

She laughed like a maniac and never took her eyes off Danny.

His patience had worn thin since he lost his voice-and met Sam. His eyes glowed a deep yellow once again and bright green ghost energy radiated from his hands.

Danny's brow furrowed and cast a ghost-ray at the wish-granting ghost. She yelped in surprise as she slammed into trees.

Patience already gone, Danny let ice fly out of his hands again and covered Desiree with it.

He wrote a message to her in the ice: Give me my voice now or you'll be sorry.

Her eyes sharpened beneath the ice. She broke free.

"Still can't do that, Phantom. You wished it, and so it shall be-forever and always", she added with a tone that could make a dog whimper.

Danny's expression intensified-if that was possible. Her grin widened.

She flew off towards Amity Park. Danny knew exactly where she was going.

Sam.

He had to beat her there or defeat her before she could get any further. Desiree already had a lead on him. Danny shook his head. The latter won.

He fired ghost-ray after ghost-ray, ice-crystal and ice-blast after the other, desperately trying to stop her. Desiree looked back from time to time, seeing her opponent failing miserably. She was dodging every attack with intangibility.

"Ah, the Manson house. And Danny's little girlfriends' house", she thought. "You'll pay Sam, you'll pay." She flew even more out of Danny's reach.

Fatigue and exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him. He slowed down with every attack he fired. Desiree was winning.

Sam's house neared in the darkness. She was asleep and had no idea what was going to happen. The last time Desiree had Sam, she was trying to kill her.

"That stupid ghost had better not pull that again", Danny thought.

But Desiree flew through Sam's window and flew out again with Sam slung on her shoulder.

Danny's fists clenched and his eyes closed, trying to think of what to do. He was too weak to follow Desiree and see where she took Sam. He watched as the ghost flew off with his friend-high in the mountains surrounding the city. The green ghost darted into the forest. It would be near impossible to find Sam now. But Danny swore he would find her-no matter how long it took him.

Sam awoke to see forest below her. Thinking that Danny was taking her somewhere, she said, "Where are we going?"

"You're going to pay, Sam", answered a woman's deathly tone. Sam froze. This was _not_ Danny. She looked down. Danny was definitely not green and he did not wear a blue skirt.

She paled and a sick sensation filled her stomach.

"The Phantom has no idea where I'm taking you, girl. He didn't follow. He was too weak! Do not expect him to come looking for you!" came the voice again.

Sam was not stupid enough to believe that. Danny cared about her and he would definitely come looking for her no matter how much time it took.

"Yes he will", she retorted.

The ghost laughed. "You believe that, don't you child? If that mutant boy truly cared about you, he would certainly be after you. I do not see or hear him, Samantha! It's like he doesn't even care!"

Sam looked far off into the distance. Danny was nowhere in sight. She knew Danny knew about what was happening to her. The ghost could be right.

Danny still gazed in the direction that Desiree was taking the girl. He was floating limply in the air, trying to see where in the mountains he should go. But Desiree had stopped being a speck in the distance a long time ago.

Danny used his invisibility skill and sat on Sam's balcony ledge. His body and muscles relaxed, allowing him to think more clearly. He saw the clock on Sam's wall. A little past midnight.

Danny buried his face in his gloved hands, still being too weak to chase Desiree. His entire body felt like lead. He couldn't move, look around, and speak. This was not what he had intended when he released Desiree from the container she was in. But what did he expect? She to obey him? Very unlikely. He did not overpower her-he was nowhere near it.

"All I want is my voice. If she gives me that back, I'll leave her forever. And now she has Sam and I am too exhausted to save her. What a pathetic excuse for a halfa I am", he thought.

Running his hands through his hair, Danny tried to think of what to do. "I could not make it all the way to the mountains. I would surely collapse before I made it halfway. Sam is not pleased with me right now and I know it. Desiree is trying to tell her that I don't care and that I won't come looking for her. I care more than Sam will ever know. I've just got to prove it."

He looked in the direction of Sam.

Silent tears leaked from Sam's eyes. "This is the what, millionth time I've cried tonight? First grandmother dies, and now I'm getting kidnapped. At least Danny was there for me the first time, but I…I…don't know about this one", she whispered quietly so her abductor could not hear her. "I wonder if I'll even see tomorrow."

Trees flew by on the side and loomed away in the distance. She felt Desiree slowing down. Sam tried to see where she was, but her head refused to cooperate.

The ghost roughly slung her around and threw her into a dark, damp cave. Sam knew at least she had broken something.

"That little love of yours will never find you now. He stopped watching a long time ago. He has no idea _whatsoever_ of where you are right now. Ciao, Samantha", Desiree said, waving her hand and disappearing.

Lying in a ball on the ground, Sam looked around her. She moaned in pain as she tried to move.

"Ohhhhh……"

Her left arm was either sprained or broken.

"Oh jolly, what's next? A wolf to come and try to eat me up?" she thought.

She heard a rustle in the woods diagonally left of her. Sam looked up. Her right arm alone could not support all her weight.

Propping herself up on her right shoulder, Sam peered around the left corner of the opening to the cave. The rustle got louder.

The sick sensation began to fill her stomach once more and a cold sweat took over her body.

A chipmunk ran out from the bushes, apparently chasing a grasshopper.

"You're getting paranoid Sam, stay calm. Someone will find you", she reassured herself.

The lone girl lied back down, staring off into the forest. She looked at the full moon.

"Please send someone to find me, grandmother", she prayed. "I want to go home and get my arm looked at."

The teen closed her eyes and exhaled.

Second by second, minute by minute, Danny was getting more and more worried about Sam. All alone, out in the wilderness…this was too much.

Danny swung himself around and stood up. His knees buckled from underneath him. He broke his fall by catching himself with his hands. His head dangled.

"This is ridiculous. I can't be this tired. I haven't even done that much!" he whispered.

It didn't dawn on him that worry was fatiguing him.

He forced himself to stand up and Danny gripped the balcony rail and shook his head.

He tried to levitate. He floated for about a second and found out he had to touch back down because he could not support himself.

Fed up with himself, he finally decided to risk it and kicked off from the ground as fast as he could and blasted off into the night.

About halfway there, tiredness began taking him over and his muscles and joints started to ache. He cleared his head and forced himself to go faster. There were no more games to be played-Sam's safety and life was at stake.

Danny followed the way he could remember seeing Desiree go. After she had stopped being a speck in the distance, Danny decided to stay on the path he was already on. He descended from the air and began scanning the ground for any signs of Sam.

A cave loomed in the distance-an ideal place for a ghost to stuff unsuspecting prey. A dark head and leg stuck out from the opening.

Danny swooped down, ignoring the complaints of his body. It already felt like lead again anyway.

He landed in front of it, seeing Sam in a heap near him. He let out a breath and looked relieved.

Sam was obviously out. He knelt beside her, his back thanking him. He rubbed her head.

She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Danny looked taken aback. "So that ghost did try to tell her that I didn't care. What. A. Pathetic. Loser.", he thought.

He looked at Sam. She cocked an eyebrow.

It was too dark for her to see him mouth anything, so he lit up the area with an ecto-ray from his hand. It illuminated the cave-revealing bats and a spider web…right above Sam's head.

Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to get up but her arm prevented it. Danny grabbed her bridal style and took off, still ignoring his body's complaints. They could wait.

He flew all the way back to Sam's house and set her down in her room. Sam stood looking at him, distain written all over her face.

Danny was still panting and trying to regain the ability to breathe.

He collapsed on the floor and everything went black.

Sam gasped.

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I kind of smooshed this together. It was a filler-I'm not good at fillers, sadly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter…it was a filler. To me, it was pretty ruthless and worthless. I just needed something to add to the plot, that's all. It wasn't all that good and I know it. I'm not proud of it like I am the story.**

**_Disclaimer- _I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**Well, this is _not _a filler, thank goodness.**

_(General POV)_

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the passed-out ghost boy on the floor. "What's his problem?" she thought. "Although it will lower my self-esteem, I must do something to help him. He _did_ come after me…"

The girl sighed and strode over to the basin and took her washcloth and immersed it into the water and rung it out. She folded it into a perfect rectangle and walked over to Danny and began mopping his face with it.

"Come on, Danny. Wake up…_my parents need not to walk in and see us_…" she thought. The mopping of Danny's face got more frantic. She began to shake him and slapped him on the cheek softly.

Sam growled and threw the washcloth down back over to the basin. She looked around for something to use as a smelling-salt. Something that would work, but would not make him high if he woke up. The teen spotted her perfume on her vanity.

"Aha", she breathed.

Sam unscrewed the cap from it and wafted it towards her face to see if it would work. Sure enough, she smelled the soothing scent of lavender.

Once again, she knelt by Danny and wafted it towards his nose. His eyes twitched a little. Sam's hopes rose. "Maybe this will work…it had better", she thought.

His lips parted and curled. Sam watched as he awoke. Her eyes narrowed.

"Have a good sleep, honey?" she snarled.

Danny blinked and his heart sank. "Desiree…" he thought. He stood up and stretched. The boy looked at Sam.

Sam glared daggers back.

Looking around Sam's room, Danny saw some paper and an ink pen. Knowing he had a lot of explaining to do, he jogged over and scribbled to Sam: Desiree lied to you.

Sam rolled her eyes and snorted. "Am I really supposed to believe that?"

Danny's face fell. He nodded slowly and wrote: I don't know what was happening. I just got so exhausted that I couldn't even support my weight.

The ill girl read the note and cocked an eyebrow. "But you're the Phantom. You're not supposed to get tired."

He shrugged and responded: I told you I didn't know why I was so tired. Why do you think I passed out for?

Sam pursed her lips and shifted her weight to her left hip. She looked up at Danny and shook her head. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

"He can be right. Then again, he would have come after you nonetheless. _This makes no sense_!" she mused.

"Danny…" she began. "This does not make sense. Desiree took your voice, correct?"

He nodded.

"And she won't give it back? Well, why don't you um…mouth it to her?"

Danny wrote: I already have.

Sam nodded slowly. She blinked and looked off into the distance.

Danny's eyebrows rose and he crossed his arms. "What in the world is she thinking?" he thought.

"I've got it!" she almost yelled. Danny clapped a hand over her mouth.

A knocking sound emitted from the door. It was Hannah. "Sam, are you all right? I heard a yell."

Danny removed his hand. "Yes, Hannah. Thank you."

Getting no response and thinking Hannah left, they resumed their conversation.

"Sorry", Sam said. "Have you tried writing it down?"

Danny gave her a look like she had lost it.

"Well, that was for starters. I could wish it back for you."

The ghost boy's face paled and he went limp. He shook his head frantically. Danny wrote: NO NO NO!

"Why?" said Sam.

Danny responded: I don't need you involved with this. It's bad enough that she's tried to kill you twice. Don't go and try to help me. This is my problem and I don't want you to interfere that much with it. If you do wish it, and so it shall be, she'll come after you! I know it! Don't do it Sam!

Sam's face softened. "I understand Danny. I won't try to interfere that much anymore. But can I ask her something?"

Danny's shoulders sagged.

"I want to ask her what you or I should do to get your voice back. It's obvious that this is no ordinary wish-and-result. I also want you to be with me, in plain view. Do you think that will work?"

Danny shrugged and nodded.

Sam smiled. "Danny, you might have your voice back soon."

He too smiled and nodded. "Maybe it will work. I hope it does", he thought.

The next day was Saturday, which meant the factory was closed and Danny was free.

Sam stayed up into the wee hours of the morning off of pure anxiety. "I cannot wait until Danny gets here", she thought. She had been awake and fully clothed at a mere five-thirty.

A sharp tapping sound on the window startled her. She jumped up with a start, a giddy attitude with her.

Danny's face went blank.

"I'm excited! Today is the day you may get your voice back!" she said.

"Maybe", Danny mouthed. "I've caught Desiree already and I've got her in this container. Do you want to let her out here?"

Sam shook her head. "Let's go off to that brook again. At least then we'll know we're alone."

The girl had a point. Danny nodded. He took her like he normally did, around the waist, loving every minute of it. He swore up and down she blushed the first few times it happened.

"I wonder…" he began thinking. He shook his head. "Focus on the problem at hand, Danny."

"I love the way his arm fits around me…" Sam thought. She blinked a few times. "Oh dear, I've really lost it…".

The part of the mountains around Amity where the brook was located neared in the distance. They could already see the sparkle on it from the sun. Danny touched ground, reverting back into human form. His arm lingered around Sam's waist a little longer than normal. He caught himself just in the nick of time.

"I sincerely hope she didn't notice", he thought, his face turning a nice shade of crimson.

But in fact, she did. "I wonder what that was for…I don't know, but even if it was short it still made my heart pound…" she thought.

The half-boy half-ghost opened the silver cylindrical container where their foe was being held. In a burst of purple and blue mist, Desiree emerged.

Danny had a hold on her ghost tail before she could get away. She turned and glared.

"_What more do you want with me_?!" she sneered.

Sam said, "We want to know what Danny or I need to do to get his voice back."

Desiree knew she had lost. She slapped her forehead and rubbed her temples. "Danny must find love or at least a relationship with a girl. Until then, he cannot talk._ **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME LIVE MY AFTERLIFE IN PEACE, IF YOU DON'T MIND!**_"

Danny shook his head and sucked Desiree back into the container without a fight. "If it wasn't for that girl…"

He screwed the cap on tightly and put it back into his pocket. A crestfallen look took over his face.

Sam noticed. "Danny…?"

He turned to her, eyes still averted towards the ground. He mouthed, "I'll never get my voice back. I don't have a girl and no one will even try to make friends with me. No one likes a mute boy."

The ebony headed teen beside him swore she saw a tear leak down from his left eye. "Sure you will. And it'll be sooner than you think."

Danny responded, "Thank you. But I doubt it."

"And why is that?"

He remained silent, furiously wiping tears from his eyes. He walked over to the brook. Rain clouds appeared out of nowhere overhead. It began to drizzle.

The saddened teen and the girl beside him looked up, still squinting from the power of the sun through the clouds.

Danny's shoulders slouched even more, and the rain got harder. It was now raining hard. It wasn't pouring, but it was coming down hard.

Sam footed her way over to him and stopped so close next to him it looked like she was almost on top of him. She put an arm on his shoulder. Danny looked at her, raven hair sticking to his forehead and ice blue eyes giving her a forlorn look.

Her expression softened. They were almost nose-to-nose. "I hope you'll forgive me, but this is for your own good", Sam breathed.

She leaned forward and locked his lips with hers and begged for him to return the kiss.

Astounded from it all, Danny went into a state of shock. He then noticed that it was time he return it.

Beginning to pull away from rejection and embarrassment, Danny began to kiss her back. She grinned internally and she felt his arms go around her waist. Her arms latched around his neck and a sharp pain hit Danny's throat.

He pulled away abruptly, startling Sam. She opened her eyes to find him clutching his throat and trying to speak. As soon as it had gone, it left. He felt perfectly normal again.

"Sam?"

Said person's entire features brightened. Though it was still raining, she flung her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"You can talk! _You can talk_!" she giggled. "Finally!"

Danny caught her and spun around. "Yeah, I know! And it's all thanks to you."

Sam blushed. "No it's not…".

"Yes it is. It has been from the start. Ever since we met, became friends, and ever since you knew I had ghost powers. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be voiceless and friendless. Thank you", he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Her face reddened even more. "Your welcome. Anytime, Danny. Anytime."

**I know what you're thinking…this is the end. Well it's not. In the book, it has a page that tells what happened to the characters many years later, and I plan to do that.**

**Also, I need someone that can think up a good summary for this. I'm horrible at them, and I was wondering if any of you could help. Submit them in your reviews and I will reply to it of I choose your summary. It doesn't have to be perfect. I've gotten fed up with myself for not being able to cook up one. Maybe one o' y'all can…**


	7. Danny and Sam, After

**Well, this is one of the four 'Afters' I will do. **

'**Afters' have to do with the characters many years after the story 'ends'. It tells about how the characters are doing and how they are living. At least that was how it was in The Silent Boy.**

**_Disclaimer- _I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. I also do not own The Silent Boy, Lois Lowry does.**

_(General POV)

* * *

_

_**Danny and Sam, After**_

* * *

**_May 1921_**

* * *

Everyone in the town of Amity Park knew about Danny and Sam's love. Everyone knew it would be ever lasting, and no one could tear them apart. Mr. Manson adapted, slowly but surely. Mrs. Manson was eccentric that her daughter had found a suitable husband without parent interference. (Lillian's mother had chosen Thurston Manson for her, despite her protests.)

Danny and Sam Fenton were one of the wealthiest and happiest couples Amity had ever known. Few people protested on their love. The entire population of the town knew it was meant to be.

**Flashback:**

_Sheer white covered Samantha Manson's body, and lilacs adorned her hands. Great mahogany doors opened, revealing a stunningly beautifully decorated church. Shaking from head to toe, she took her first step, but then stopped._

"_I can't do this!" she thought. "Stop being a baby and walk down the aisle", her conscience chided. "Danny's counting on you, and many people are here today. And you will disappoint your mother greatly if you do not."_

_The nervous bride-to-be exhaled. "I can do this…"_

_Music from the organ began, and the people in the pews stood up. Staring at the floor, she began to walk down the aisle to holy matrimony. "Pick your head up", her conscience berated her._

_Sam did as she was told and met Danny's nervous icy eyes. He cracked a grin and gave her an encouraging look._

_She flashed her pearly white teeth back at him and the women's faces softened. Quickening her pace, she strode down the red carpet, but not too fast though. She stopped at the altar, telling herself that a few quick 'I do's' and a kiss would be all it took then came the reception._

_Danny knew her teeth were chattering and he knew his knees were shaking. He reminded himself that a few words and a kiss would be everything they had to do and then came the party. _

"_Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join these…" began the elderly preacher. _

_Absolutely blocking out the preacher, the two lovers stared at each other._

"_Daniel Fenton, do you take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

_They neared one another._

"…_speak now or forever hold your peace…"_

_The entire room was quiet._

"_Daniel, you may kiss the bride", said the preacher, smiling warmly._

"_Gladly", he thought._

_Everyone erupted into applause. The two were finally united. Mrs. Manson was so happy that tears were leaking out of her eyes._

_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were shocked that Danny could have such a well-to-do girlfriend, let alone a fiancée and wife. Nevertheless, the two people of low income were happy for their son._

_Mr. Manson was not happy that his daughter was marrying a mutant being, but respected her decision and pretended to be happy for the sake of his daughter._

**End Flashback**

All of the people that went to that wedding recall it every once and awhile. It was a happy memory for everyone.

The couple were blessed with twins, but much to Jazz's dismay.

"Victoria, could you get off the ceiling please?"

The eight-year-old giggled. "Why Aunt Jazz? This is fun!"

"Well it's not to me. Please get down!"

The girl shook her head.

"JOHN! WHY IS THE FIRE GREEN?!"

Victoria's twin turned. "I don't know."

Sighing heavily, 'Aunt' Jazz went to the kitchen to get a bucket of water to put out the fire made of ghost-ray.

"I swear those kids are nothing but trouble", she said to herself. "Oh, why did Danny have to have ghost powers!"

She walked back into the parlor and threw the water onto the fire and watched it sizzle.

Children's laughter erupted from behind her. Victoria was going through the furniture, and John was laughing hysterically.

Jazz dropped the bucket and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Please stop going through the furniture, Victoria."

A motor echoed from outside.

The twins cheered.

Footsteps came from outside onto the wooden porch. The sound of the door opening relieved Danny's sister from watching these hooligans anymore.

Jazz stormed into the foyer, grabbing her purse and stopping short to meet Danny and Sam. "Telephone me whenever you need anymore help", she said quietly.

Danny blinked. "Ok…thanks, I suppose."

"Don't mention it", she said, then turned and walked out the door to get into her car to leave.

Danny shrugged and received a wet kiss from Victoria before Jazz's car even left the driveway.

**Yes, yes short. Exactly. That's how they're supposed to be. I have three or four more to do, then this story will be complete.**


	8. Jazz, After

**I know, I know, it's been too long. I have posted this one as well as Mr. and Mrs. Manson's. Tell me if you think I should do one for Danny's parents. I don't know what good it will do though, because I never mentioned them, but nevertheless, if you can find a good enough reason to, tell me in your review. (I don't want this story to end!)**

**_Disclaimer_- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**Also:**

**Nick-el-ode-on- _n_. an early movie theatre to which admission cost five cents.**

_**Definition taken from Webster's New Explorer New Edition Dictionary.**_

_(General POV)_

* * *

_**Jazz, After**_

* * *

****

_**May 1921**_

* * *

****

Jazmine Fenton grew up well. She attended her brother's wedding ceremony to Samantha Manson, and sometimes babysat their twins, Victoria and John. Yes, 'Aunt Jazz' was managing life quite well.

Jazz had grown into a beautiful woman, thus getting her roles in nickelodeons. She had also given herself a stage name, Celine Carlyle. She now was living among the rich and gorgeous in Hollywood.

Ms. Fenton never married and bore no children. She lived alone in her enormous mansion, of course, including the maids, butlers, and chefs. Parties were thrown from time to time, usually inviting over other Hollywood friends and sometimes Danny and Sam Fenton. (The twins were forbidden to attend any of her elegant parties until they were older.)

The auburn-headed beauty never dated, and never had any secret romances with other male Hollywood stars. She had been invited out numerous times, but had always declined.

Jazz had stated that, in her will, Samantha and Daniel Fenton will get every dime and penny she had; including her house and automobiles and all of the amenities that came with it. She was giving her money to her brother and his wife because she knew that they knew how to manage it-especially Sam. (Sam had not been speaking to her parents for a long period of time in which Jazz suspected that their money would not go to her.)

Jazmine had not recorded any songs or done any jingles for advertisements. Role playing in nickelodeons were just enough for her.

Her family still remained very important to her and always telegrammed and telephoned them whenever possible. On occasion, she would baby sit Victoria and John Fenton, her niece and nephew. Her visits would not be frequent, but they would be very long.

She also never neglected to give to charity and help anyone that needed it. Though rich and famous, her small-town charm never deserted her.


	9. Mr and Mrs Manson, After

**Here is Mr. Thurston Manson's and Mrs. Lillian Manson's 'After'. Hannah's 'After' has also been posted. The only reason I am posting these all at one time is because it is easier for me and since they are so short, it will give y'all something to read.**

**_Disclaimer_- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

_(General POV)_

* * *

_**Mr. and Mrs. Manson, After**_

* * *

****

_**May 1921**_

* * *

The Manson's were happy yet disappointed for Sam's marriage to a mutant being. Their daughter was of age to marry, and Sam, being the independent maiden that she was, wanted no interference from her parents on whom to marry at all.

Mr. Manson had informed Lillian on everything he knew about Sam and Danny's romance. Mrs. Manson was shocked that Sam had hid it from them for so long.

They had supplied everything for her wedding, from the elegant cake to the decorations. Mr. Manson tried to act happy for her, but after he had left the church, anger and despair took over him. He still hated Danny and feared that he would hurt Sam. Sam ignored his protests on marrying him. He knew he had lost and gave up.

Soon, his anger turned toward each of them. He had Sam cancelled out of his will and in turn split all of his money between Hannah, Sam's personal maid, and Dash, the stable boy. The two were delighted that such people of their social status would get so much money. He did not tell Lillian and did not tell Sam that she was not in the will any longer.

Mrs. Manson, on the other hand, was completely ecstatic that Sam had found a decent husband. She could not care less that he was half ghost. She knew that Sam loved him and despite her father's protests, married him. Lillian knew that she bored his children and his supernatural powers had passed down to them. Mrs. Manson knew that Thurston was still very angered with her and did not tell him that he had grandchildren.

Lillian also knew that Danny's sister had gotten famous through nickelodeons-she had met Jazmine Fenton at the wedding. Her and her brother's parents were not wealthy like herself, but paid no attention to that. Money did not matter to Sam nor herself.

She stayed in contact with them and always knew what was going on. Lillian Manson still loved her daughter and cared about what was happening to Sam and her family. She was always willing to hand over any amount of money that Sam needed or desired-Lillian loved Danny like a son and loved her grandchildren very much.


	10. Hannah, After

**Well, here is Hannah's 'After'. This may or may not be the last chapter of this story. It depends on whether y'all want an 'After' for Danny's parents.**

**_Disclaimer_- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**

_(General POV)_

* * *

_**Hannah, After**_

* * *

_**May 1921**_

* * *

Hannah was upset that Sam had to leave-she was her best friend. She was no longer a maid to anyone. Of course, Hannah was a fairly decent hired girl. 

A secret romance had blossomed between she and Dash, the stable boy. She had snuck out many times to see him after he had to leave to return home. The two shared many secrets and, after Sam had left to start her life with Danny, Hannah had quit her job as Sam's maid and Dash had resigned as Mr. and Mrs. Manson's stable boy.

Each came from poverty-stricken families and neither had any money. They were not going to ask the people whom they had worked for so long for any money. And they were not going to ask Sam for a dime.

Dash had saved what little money he could, (after sending most of his paycheck home to support his family). It turned out to only be about forty dollars-and he had been working for the Manson's for over fifteen years when he became a legal adult.

He and Hannah moved into town and boarded with a well-to-do woman who, upon seeing them trying to make a life together, charged them only two dollars and fifty cents a night. That gave the two enough money to buy clothes to wear and buy things that they each needed. And, every once in a while, they went to the theatre to see nickelodeons with Celine Carlyle in them, who happened to be Hannah's favorite actress.

Dash had found a job at the local amusement park as a person who helped with the pony rides for children. Horses clearly loved him and he was able to work with them tremendously.

Hannah had been hired as a cleaning person for the small café around the corner. She usually brought food back for she and Dash to eat every night for dinner.

Hannah still spoke to Sam from time to time, and refused Sam's frequent offers for money and a place to live with no charge.

Dash and Hannah were content with their living place and very content with each other.


	11. My Little Note

**I have decided that I will not do an 'After' for Danny's parents. I never mentioned them in the story and I will not proceed to do an 'After' for people I mentioned only a mere two or three times. It makes no sense and is kind of silly. I simply didn't want the story to end, that's all.**

**And a big thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, put the story on their Fav or Alert list, and even tried to read this. And I'd also like to thank all of you who submitted a summary in your reviews. They were all very good and I liked all of them. I just happened to like Dannyandsamlover's the best. It has nothing to do with you or the summary on the reason why I did not choose your summary.**

**This being my first story, I am very happy that all of you liked it. I thought it would be a dud and I'd have to remove it from the site. I am pleased with myself and all of the story. Thanks to all of you.**

**Last little disclaimer for this story- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**


End file.
